


Days Like This

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Just a little something to help me get back into writing, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Takes place on 9/1 on the calendar, the day after the summer break ends. Makoto reflects on how her time with the phantom thieves has significantly changed how she goes about her day.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 23





	Days Like This

Waking up was always a hassle when the phone alarm beeped constantly and would do so 5 minutes later only caused the pain of knowing what the day was going to bring. But now, Makoto never though that anymore as she opened her eyes to the soft light in her room from the rays of sun shining through her blinds.

Makoto used to follow a strict morning routine, having a shower, getting dressed and reviewing any kind of materials that would be used at school for the day. She always did it feeling tense, knowing that there would be more to worry about at school then she would have liked. However, waking up today she felt relaxed, stress-free, well, almost stress-free but it didn’t matter because for once, she was looking forward to going to school.

As Makoto walked out of her room and into the kitchen she started to prepare a light breakfast for herself and her sister. She used to do it while still pondering thoughts that gave her a headache, now though she was wearing a smile on her face, a smile that couldn’t go unnoticed.

“You seem quite happy, did something happen?” Sae asked her hair a mess as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Not really, just feeling a little more positive about how things are going,” Makoto replied as she took a sip from her cup of coffee she made.

There was a lot to be positive about, they had recently defeated Medjeb and helped Futaba not only with her palace but also helping her open up. Things seemed to be looking up more and more as time went on for the Phantom Thieves, but for Makoto personally, there was far more that she had to be smiling about.

Sae raised an eyebrow but shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to pick up her cup. “I suppose but your smile is showing more than just that. I won’t pry though I need to get ready. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Alright, sis. Don’t overdo it okay?” Makoto asked in a little more of a serious tone.

Sae mumbled something as she walked off causing Makoto to shake her head.

“One day, sis. I’ll make sure you can smile too.”

The journey to school used to be quite daunting, there were always students around talking about her, mumbling things between each other about her. Makoto always figured she’d never get anyone to talk to on her way to school especially when every student seemed to despise her. Yet…

“Hey, Makoto! Fancy seeing you here,” Ann said waving her hand as she walked up to her.

Makoto smiled as she waved back. “Hey, Ann. I wasn’t aware you got up so early. Especially since school is just starting back and all.”

Ann laughed shaking her head. “Well, I figured it’d be worth trying to actually go to bed earlier and waking up earlier. Turns out it’s quite beneficial.”

“Well, of course. Though, are you sure it isn’t because they have those fancy breakfast crepes and you just wanted to grab one?” Makoto asked crossing her arms.

Ann blushed in embarrassment knowing she had been caught. “You’re so perspective, Makoto. Want to go grab one with me then? There’s still plenty of time you know.”

Usually, she would want to get to school early, utilise the library and avoid any kind of socialising, not like anyone wanted to socialise with her unless it was a teacher asking her something. But, Makoto smiled as she nodded her head.

“Sure, I’ve been keen to try one for myself actually,” Makoto said as she walked alongside Ann.

“Great! I heard there are some really good ones to pick from!” Ann said as the two friends walked through Shibuya together.

Things were different now, having someone to talk to like Ann, or even Eiko. Makoto never knew her life would change like this but she was thankful after every encounter she had to have been able to make friends with other girls and even the boys in the Phantom Thieves.

The school was once a place filled with rumours, stress, negativity and it still was in a way. Makoto would always find herself going through the halls by herself earning a stare or two from others. She would either be doing plenty of Student Council work or studying in the library during lunch yet here she was sitting beside Ren in the Student Council office. 

“What have you got there, Ren?” Makoto asked as she eyed the bento box Ren had brought with him.

“Oh, nothing special, I made it up in the hopes of having something a little different than just Boss’s curry,” Ren said with a chuckle.

Makoto laughed too before taking a bite out of her yakisoba bread. “You can’t deny that his curry is amazing though. But I can see if you’re being fed it so much it could get a little repetitive.”

Ren nodded before digging into his lunch. It still felt quite unreal having a boyfriend to eat lunch with. Makoto would always eat it alone in the very room they were in but to have the comfort of someone who sees you as more than a friend and cares for you made every other lonely experience fade from her head.

“So, you’ll be heading up to Hawaii, right?” Makoto asked looking to Ren.

Ren nodded his head. “Seems so, it’s a little bit surprising since we just finished summer break. I’m not complaining though, it’ll be fun.”

“I’m sure it will be, just keep an eye on Ann and Ryuji okay?” Makoto asked with a smirk.

Ren chuckled. “I will, but I have to ask, will you miss me while I’m gone?”

Makoto blushed a little at the sudden question before hiding her face. She hated when Ren had to be so direct like this.

“I um, well, yes, I will miss you, a lot. It’s only a few days though and we can just text on our phones,” Makoto said through her stutters.

Makoto tensed up as she felt an arm wrap around her. She eventually relaxed though as she leaned into Ren resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll miss you too, I’ll be sure to bring back something okay?” Ren said with a smile.

“You don’t have to,” Makoto said back.

“But I want to and since you won’t be there you can’t tell me not to,” Ren replied with a cheeky smile.

“Ren…”

Ren chucked before planting a small kiss atop of Makoto’s head as they enjoyed the comfort and silence together before classes resumed.

As much as Ren and his teasing would take some time to get used to, the fact that Makoto was able to experience these feelings after so long of being turned away or ignored, it gave her something to look forward to in the future. 

Her days had changed ever since meeting Ren, even before joining the Phantom Thieves, the one they called Joker had the most dramatic effect on her. She never would have seen herself where she was, a boyfriend, friends and something to fight for. Makoto only hoped, that there would be more days like this.

Well, almost like this.

Makoto stared up at the ceiling as she held the USB that Futaba had given her in her hand. She only hoped she had to mess with her sister’s computer once with this being the only time she would ever consider to do it. But if it meant she could be useful to the friends she had made as well as help her sister then the risk was certainly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
